The Search for Amphitrite
by krissax0o
Summary: Odysseus and his crew go on an exciting but life threatining journey in search of Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife.If they succeed to bring her to Posedion,in return Poseidon will bring Odysseus and his crew home.They encounter many adventures during this time
1. The Search for Amphitrite

**This is my first fanfic…hope you like! I enjoyed writing it and please review it would give me the inspiration I need to write more.**

A sequel to the Odyssey

Chapter 1- Odysseus and his men have been sailing for months and months; finally they got to an island. Odysseus was pleased knowing that he could possibly return home soon. He soon found out it was Poseidon's island. Poseidon knew he needed help if was to get home anytime before he and his men dies of hunger. Odysseus and his men entered the large dwelling where they could find Poseidon to beg for help. At first, Poseidon refused to help Odysseus and his men because of what Odysseus did to his son Polyphemus. Odysseus thanked him for his time, not wanting to upset a God.

On his way out Poseidon said, "Hold on Odysseus I will help you and your crew. You might have blinded my son but he deserved a taste of his own medicine. What shall I do to help you?"

Odysseus said, "I need you to help me to get home. I was on my way home when my crew members opened my bag of wind, my only source of transportation."

Poseidon replied, "Okay, Odysseus but just this once I will grant your wish. I will help you if you return my love, Amphitrite, to me."

Odysseus asked in confusion, "But why has she left you in the first place?"

Poseidon replied in a shaky manner, "She left me long ago; she wasn't pleased with the way I was running the sea. She is somewhere in this big ocean now, and you and your men are going to find her and bring her back to me!"

Odysseus said, "We well do it. Just one question, where in the sea should we look?"

Poseidon said, "She can be any where by now. Try you're best and best wishes."

After a couple seconds of thought Odysseus said, "We will need four dolphins before we can leave, for we have no way of getting around," Odysseus explained.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Zeus, he knows what goes on in his kingdom."

"One moment please," Poseidon said. He closed his eyes and Odysseus heard the sound of dolphins squeaking, and they were off.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Question for Amphitrite

The Odyssey

Chapter2-

It has been three months since they started their journey and they were in the Aegean Sea. Odysseus looked out to the sea and saw a big, dark figure approaching. "Turn back men!" Odysseus barked. They looked back at him with confusion. "Turn back!" Odysseus said more urgently, but it was too late. The Lock ness monster was already on their tail. Odysseus had no choice he'd have to slay the monster. He took out his sword and turned the dolphin in a way that the creature couldn't bite him; he lifted the sword and got him at the last moment. The water became crimson and it was over. "Listen, if we're going to get to our destination alive you'll have to respond quicker to my demands," Odysseus declared a bit annoyed. He sighed his crew wasn't the brightest bunch, but they're all he's got.

Odysseus and his men searched in the ocean far and wide in search of Poseidon's love. They couldn't find her anywhere. Odysseus was getting worried that his wife will be getting married to someone else because she thinks that he will not return home soon. So on their search Odysseus and his men ask Zeus where he thinks Amphitrite could be.

Zeus said, "Amphitrite is here in my kingdom. She was searching for a home a while ago and I gave her one. She found a Greek God here and decided to marry him."

Odysseus just stood in shock knowing the task will be so much harder if she's a wife of another god.

Zeus said, "Why do you need her; can I help you with something?"

Odysseus replied, "See, me and my crew members needed to bring Amphitrite to Poseidon for Poseidon to help us get home, do you know where I can find her?"

Zeus said, "She is lives in the village down below in the golden house. Good luck and good bye."

Odysseus said, "Thank you, good bye."

Odysseus and his crew members went to the golden house in the village below. Odysseus knocked on the door and a woman with a bright smile and long, shining hair answered the door.

Odysseus said, "Hello, are you Amphitrite?"

Amphitrite said, "Yes, this is her. How can I help you?"

Odysseus told Amphitrite the whole story.

Amphitrite just looked at them and said, "I'm sorry but I cannot help you. I am married."

Odysseus replied, "Who are you marrying?"

Amphitrite said admiringly, "Apollo, the god of the sun and wisdom"

"This may be a problem," Odysseus mumbled to himself, "Thank you, and farewell."

Amphitrite, "Your welcome, good bye."


	3. One Condition

The Odyssey

Chapter 3-

Odysseys and his men left Amphitrite's house in the morning with great despair. Odysseys knew that no Amphitrite meant not being able to go home anytime soon. It had been twenty seven years now and Odysseys is still not giving up. He will do whatever it takes to get home. With that on note Odysseys and his men started sailing towards Poseidon's Island.

Odysseys and his men greeted Poseidon. And said, "I'm sorry Poseidon but Amphitrite is married and lives in the village down below in the golden house."

Poseidon just looked at Odysseus. After a while he said, "Well thank you for your help in trying to bring Amphitrite back to me. It was not a successful return and I don't brake promises and nether should you, so bring Amphitrite back to me or you and your crew can go find someone else to help you get home."

Odysseys said, "But we did all we can, she isn't going to divorce her husband."

Poseidon asked, "Who is she married to anyways?"

"Apollo."

"I want her back and I don't care how you do it just make sure she is back with me or no deal."

"Okay, don't worry about a thing."

Odysseys and his crew were very disappointed. They headed back down to Amphitrite's village down below in the golden house. Odysseys knocked on the door.

Amphitrite answered and said, "Hello, what can I do for you again?"

Odysseys said, "Poseidon wants you back as his wife. He realized what he had done and is very upset. He wants you to divorce from Apollo and remarry Poseidon."

Amphitrite said, "I'm sorry, but I'm already married to Apollo. The only way I will remarry Poseidon is if you find another wife for Apollo."

"We'll do it!" shouted Odysseys


	4. Thinking It Over

The Odyssey

Chapter 4-

Odysseys and his crew left Amphitrite's house and started thinking of whom Apollo could marry. 

They thought about it for about two hours and then Odysseys said, "I've got it! Apollo can marry Hestia. She is not married and Apollo and her get along fine!"

The crew members jumped and said, "That's a great idea!"

Odysseys and his crew suddenly headed towards The Sunny Village. Hestia lived there.

When they made it there Odysseys found Cronus and asked him for his permission for Apollo to marry Hestia. He approved. Now all Odysseys had to do was get Hestia to marry Apollo-seems easy. Not so much. 

When Odysseys asked Hestia if she would marry Apollo she replied, "I'm single and I don't need a husband now."

Odysseys said, "But with Apollo in your life you won't be lonely anymore. And he will always be with you."

Hestia said, "I don't need anyone in my life right now, I'm fine, really.

Odysseys never leaves anything unsolved, so he didn't give up. He told Hestia the whole story of how they need to get home and how Hestia will play a big role in helping them.

Hestia said, "I don't know Odysseys, I have to really think about this."


	5. The Date

The Odyssey

The Odyssey

Chapter 5-

Odysseus and his crew left The Sunny Village thinking in what Hestia's answer would be. Odysseus and his men waited and waited. Then Hestia finally stopped by to fill Odysseus and men with the good news.

Hestia said, "I'm sorry I have taken a while in my arrival, but I am happy to say that I am not the barrier of bad news. I will consider marrying Apollo. But first we_ need_ to meet in a closer way to see how we react with each other."

"Like on a date?" Odysseus replied skeptically.

"Mhm." Hestia shook her head.

Odysseus had not thought about all the details. But he would make the preparations later. So all in a rush he answered, "Thank you so much Hestia! My men and I will make all the preparations, don't worry. You could meet Apollo on a date on Friday night at the Grand Fish Fillet Ball at six o'clock. Good?"

"Great, see you later Odysseus. Thanks again."

"No problem. Goodbye."

Odysseus and his men jumped with joy! They were so happy this was all working out so far.

Friday came like in the blink of an eye and Odysseus and his men got all ready and dressed up. They were going to have dinner too. Odysseus figured it would be best if they sat at the next table to also listen in on the date. He and his crew entered the bright hallway and sat down. They just ordered wine, on the count that they had no money. They watched as Hestia and Apollo laughed and stared at each other admiringly. _They look very happy together. _Odysseus thought. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a very romantic song came on. The couple stared at each other and without looking away from each other they stood up. They walked to the middle of the dance floor, held hands, and glided gently across the tiles. It looked liked something you would find in a crummy chick flick, which was usually some thing that bothered Odysseus, but not this time. _Looks like I may be going home after all._ At the end of the night both Apollo and Hestia came up to Odyssey and his crew and told them how thrilled they were that Odysseus started this relationship.

"We want to get married as soon as possible!" Hestia announced holding Apollo's hand.

"Yes, she's perfect for me and I couldn't be happier with anyone else!"

"I am very excited for you and since you have helped me so much I shall prepare all the wedding plans for you so you two can enjoy each other." Odysseus said with a smile.


End file.
